<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Show's Timeline by SinaraVex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059289">The Show's Timeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaraVex/pseuds/SinaraVex'>SinaraVex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Canon Timeline, Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaraVex/pseuds/SinaraVex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the timeline of each season of the show, using information provided by the episodes via the dialogue, props, official sources and conjecture. DISCLAIMER: my timeline is by no means CANON, but hopefully as close as one can possibly get to it. </p><p>Season 1 ❣️(COMPLETE)❣️<br/>Season 2 ❣️(INCOMPLETE)❣️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Show's Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've managed to put together somewhat of a timeline, or at the very least I've managed to list how many days and the time it takes in each episode via the dialogue, props and costume changes that take place.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Pilot">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 1 - PILOT</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>July 20th, 2018 <em>(Friday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mel and Maggie head out, leaving their mom home alone on a Friday night.</li>
<li>Mel texts Niko at exactly 8:23PM, Maggie, on the other hand, is followed by Brian but leaves him to walk through the woods to the university.</li>
<li>Later that night they are texted by Marisol, and Mel swings by to pick up Maggie from the Kappa party.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>22nd October, 2018<em> (Monday - Exactly 3 months after would be the 20th, but it would be a Saturday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>3 months after the death of Marisol, Macy officially starts work in Hilltowne. Mel is a graduate student and a teaching assistant, perhaps following in her mother's footsteps.</li>
<li>The detectives chat with Mel and after they leave that evening Mel and Maggie argue only for Macy to arrive to meet them for the first time. Macy was told her mother died when she was 2 and keeps a photo of her mother holding her as a baby.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>23rd October, 2018 <em>(Tuesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>The next day at 9:45am, Maggie is at Kappa and her powers start. Not soon after leaving Harry kidnaps the girls and introduces himself as their whitelighter in their attic.</li>
<li>At 8:42pm Maggie texts Brian and heads out into the woods. Macy is at the lab and Mel is letting Niko in, allowing them to reconcile the is attacked by a demon dog during her walk in the woods and gets home before Niko and Mel can even undress.</li>
<li>Not soon after Macy comes over to look over the green goo Maggie had on her from the demon dog. Maggie in the meantime has showered (understandably) and even Mel after saying goodbye to Niko, seems to have changed clothes. After arguing with Mel, Maggie gets kidnapped by some uni boys. Maggie texts them at 9:30pm to let them know she was taken to Phi Delta Upsilon and is hiding in the bathroom.</li>
<li>Later that night after saving Maggie and dealing with their first demon, they watch home videos. Maggie has changed once again, and they all fall asleep in Marisol's room, everyone except Macy who realises something.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>24th October, 2018 <em>(Wednesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Macy didn't go to sleep and instead stayed up all night in the attic. Mel's already headed off to the protest.</li>
<li>Later that day, after defeating Taydeus that morning, Macy brings over her stuff so she can move in.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Let_This_Mother_Out">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 2 - LET THIS MOTHER OUT</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>24th October, 2018 <em>(same night as the previous episode - Wednesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>After the ouija board and Harry's appearance, Maggie talks with Macy as Macy starts unpacking in Marisol's (soon to be Macy's) room.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>25th October, 2018 <em>(Thursday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>The next morning Macy is repairing the truth serum during breakfast before work.</li>
<li>Maggie goes to the hospital with the Kappa girls and afterwards has Brian come over to help her relax.</li>
<li>Macy comes back after seeing Harry at the hospital, wiping the woman's memory. She then comes home to see her sisters with the ouija board. Thermostats are swapped unknowingly.</li>
<li>Macy is having tea with Harry and it's nearly 4:30pm. The other two sisters have summoned the trickster demon.</li>
<li>It's gotten dark outside and is now almost 5OR6:50pm, Harry is getting suspicious with Macy. He orbs the two of them but not soon after gets knocked out by Mel. Apparently the woman dragged him downstairs into the living room before setting off on their journey to get the prism.</li>
<li><em>After the demon is vanquished and Harry leaves, the sisters seem to take a photo together, as seen posted by Maggie in the next episode.</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>26th October, 2018 <em>(Friday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Maggie goes and sees Brian while he's working.</li>
<li>Witch training starts at 2pm as it's the day after the imposter demon.</li>
<li>That night Maggie posts a picture of the three of them while helping Mel sort through Marisol's stuff and helps Macy find space for hers.</li>
<li>Angela Wu seems to have woken up.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Sweet_Tooth">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 3 - SWEET TOOTH</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>29th October, 2018 <em>(Tuesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Witch training is a go. Lucy had to move up the pledge meeting and it's going to start in 10 minutes according to a text. It's dark outside.</li>
<li>The Harbinger kills Cam.</li>
<li>Later that night/early morning Mel is up reading the Book of Shadows and Niko (who had obviously been sleeping over) comes up to see what she's doing in the attic.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>31st October, 2018 <em>(Wednesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>It's officially Halloween. Macy is making breakfast telekinetically, not knowing Niko is there. She plans on baking lots of sugar cookies before work.</li>
<li>Maggie has her shift, it's around lunchtime since the man is ordering chicken or whatever and the Kappa ladies are having mimosas. Mel is at work at the university and is handing out the sugar cookies. Macy is also at work in the lab and hasn't dressed up in a costume.</li>
<li>After her shift Maggie picks up halloween stuff for the party she has planned. Macy is taking the bus to go shopping before heading home. Mel intercepts the possessed Angela (while she watches Macy get on said bus) and takes her back to her dorm. After talking to and having her try a sugar cookie, Mel runs into Niko there before heading home.</li>
<li>Mel and Macy get home around the same time and Harry arrives shortly after. Maggie has used the glamour spell on basically the whole house in the meantime.</li>
<li>The Harbinger kills its next victim while the party is happening at the Vera house. Maggie takes Macy to her room to use the glamour spell on her after seeing her arrive in her costume.</li>
<li>Mel gathers them all together once learning from Niko that there has been another murder. The Harbinger arrives.</li>
<li>Protection spell doesn't work so they try to lure the demon into the woods.</li>
<li><em>Party must end in and around 12am to fit into the Cinderella narrative Lucy compliments.</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1st November, 2018 <em>(Thursday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Early hours, Mel is putting her costume away and she tells Niko (who had to leave the party due to the body found) to not bother coming over. All sisters are in their pyjamas and they head to where Harry is keeping watch of the Harbinger in the attic.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Exorcise_Your_Demons">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 4 - EXORCISE YOUR DEMONS</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>1st to the 4th of November, 2018<em> (Thursday to Sunday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>The sisters take turns watching the harbinger.</li>
<li>5th of November, 2018 (Monday - Originally had it written as the 2nd of November but Trip's death date screws that)</li>
<li>That morning Macy is playing around with the dead rat. Harry arrives then leaves once the detectives arrive and then Charity arrives.</li>
<li>The trio head to work/school. Maggie has world literature, a class that she has been failing and is having midterms for. Lucy volunteers Parker to be Maggie's tutor. Macy is secretly testing the rat while at work.</li>
<li>Mel is back home using a spell on the Harbinger. After a disagreement with Charity she goes and picks Maggie up from the university….with the harbinger in the trunk. Mel and Maggie chain the harbinger to a float in one of the university storage facility things. Harry arrives, Macy is back with Charity at the house but leaves after getting a text to meet them.</li>
<li>It's dark now and Maggie has to go out and distract Parker while the other two have already gone to go get supplies. Not soon after the harbinger breaks free and Harry has Maggie use the compass to call Charity. The other two get back just in time with the gloves and stuff from the labs.</li>
<li>They cast the exorcism spell and after getting it out they discover Trip killed. Charity handles it while Harry takes Angela and the girls back to the house.</li>
<li><em>Sometime during the night/next day Alistair gets his hands on the paint bucket via Charity.</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6th of November, 2018 <em>(Tuesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Parker turns up to the house to see Maggie. Mel and Macy are still in their pajamas. Niko comes over and Mel is trying to console her about Trip.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Other_Women">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 5 - OTHER WOMEN</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>7th of November, 2018 <em>(Wednesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>At least 2 days since Angela Wu was saved and Harry had moved in.</li>
<li>Macy is having a bath in the early hours of the morning, which is when Harry goes to. The commotion awakes the other sisters.</li>
<li>Later that day Mel takes Niko to Trips grave, it says on the tomb that he died on the 5th of November.</li>
<li>Macy is at work and meets Alistair. She sees Galvin with Summer. Meanwhile, Mel wants her and Niko to get away that weekend after hearing about her being put on leave.</li>
<li>Maggie is with Lucy having a coffee, probably around lunch.</li>
<li>Mel and Niko are having dinner later.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8th of November, 2018 <em>(Thursday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mel is talking to Niko at lunch and accidentally gives Niko a key piece of information. Maggie gets back from shopping at the gap. She's supposed to have been hunting for whoever Parker cheated on Lucy with. She finds Macy stalking Summer only. Maggie reckons it was only days ago Macy and Galvin were kissing. They go up to Macy's room to talk about Summer, Harry joins without pants.</li>
<li>Niko finds Trip's cabin that night and is saved by Mel and taken to the hospital. Meanwhile Maggie and Macy are at the haunt, talking with Summer and Galvin.</li>
<li>Harry and Mel talk while Niko sleeps in the hospital bed. After Hunter attacks them and flees Mel goes home with Niko and changes, Harry however is still in the same clothes. She texts her sisters to come home, who both were at Galvin's. Mel wants to cast the arcadian smokescreen spell.</li>
<li>Prepping for the spell takes a bit. The other two sisters cast while Mel says goodbye.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9th of November, 2018 <em>(Friday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mel is checking Niko's social media during breakfast, which Harry has cooked. Maggie invites Harry into their little family.</li>
<li>Maggie tells Lucy the truth before classes it seems. Mel and Harry head to work, but Mel doesn't have a job anymore due to the spell's consequences.</li>
<li>Macy apologises to Galvin at his place, to get a copy of his glowing mark.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Kappa_Spirit">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 6 - KAPPA SPIRIT</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>23rd of November, 2018 <em>(Friday - Originally had it written as the 11th because I didn't think that much time could have passed after the spell with Niko)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mel's still in bed moping and mourning her loss of relationship with Niko.</li>
<li>They head to the Haunt with Harry. Their server was Ashley. All up they spend $44 after having ordered a pint of old arrow pale ale, a pint of blind fox hef (hefeweizen) and 7 mojitos. <em>According to the date on the receipt, it's the 24th, which would be a Saturday. Considering the next episode is somehow the 25th, I'm guessing they're given the receipt sometime after 12am, making it technically the next day. I know nothing about the USA traditions but apparently the 23rd was Black Friday, making Thanksgiving the day before?</em>
</li>
<li><em>Lucy unknowingly summons Brenda.</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>24th of November, 2018 (Saturday)</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>It's initiation week, Maggie would have been a full kappa if she hadn't screwed things up with Lucy.</li>
<li>Maggie meets Brenda and later discovers she is from 1989 with Mel. Marisol is seen, very much pregnant with Macy.</li>
<li>That night is Galvin's birthday party at the Renzi room on campus.</li>
<li>Days ago Harry was actually told that the sisters didn't actually need added protection by the elders but he wanted to stay with them regardless.</li>
<li>Later, after saving Lucy and finding out about Macy's inner darkness, the sisters bring Harry into their sisterhood, since he plans on moving back into his condo. <em>Pange Lingua from Churches: Ecclesiastican Zajaczek is being played during the sisterhood ceremony.</em>
</li>
<li><em>Hunter steals Macy's blood from the lab.</em></li>
<li><em>Macy later finds the box with the key hidden in the post on the front verandah/porch. Probably real late at night, if not early hours of the morning.</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Out_of_Scythe">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 7 - OUT OF SCYTHE</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>25th of November, 2018 <em>(Sunday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Maggie has Harry's orb and is awoken that morning by Mel. Macy wears the key after finding it a week ago.</li>
<li>Mel's thesis proposal was apparently due six weeks ago and I'm guessing it's for the job Harry's trying to get Mel to go for. She could have potentially been already given an extension or allowed to apply late.</li>
<li>Macy meets Julia once she gets to work.</li>
<li>Lucy gives Parker and Maggie the green light.</li>
<li>Mel meets Jada at the Haunt while she's working on her thesis. <em>When Mel goes to google duo with Maggie, her phone says it's 1:24pm and that it's Sunday, the 25th of November.</em>
</li>
<li>Leon the satyr arrives soon after Maggie ends the call with Mel. <em>And yet it shows that it's gotten dark by the time that the rest of the gang gather to help the unconscious man onto the couch. One would think Maggie wouldn't just leave some random guy there for a few hours while she waits for her family to get there?</em>
</li>
<li>They party with the satyr that night.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>26th of November, 2018 <em>(Monday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Next morning they're hungover. Harry's watch says it's about 7:45am when he's making the hair of the dog.</li>
<li>Maggie's having a date with Parker, probably around lunch time since Macy and Galvin have a coffee together.</li>
<li>Now evening, Maggie goes to apologise to Parker but witnesses him injecting himself with something and leaves.</li>
<li>The gang head to the fertility clinic to stop the shadow demon.</li>
<li>Harry reveals his entomophobia once the bees arrive after they get back from the clinic.</li>
<li>The shadow demon attacks later, and Jada arrives to steal the scythe.</li>
<li>They sit down and discuss what just happened and Mel refuses to be healed.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>27th of November, 2018 <em>(Tuesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Macy confronts her boss about not firing Galvin. <em>Not really sure when this occurs, kind of screws with my outline for the next episode.</em>
</li>
<li>Maggie plans on signing up for next semester as a psych major. Parker stops by to explain things.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Bug_a_Boo">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 8 - BUG A BOO</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p>
<ul>
<li>The charmed ones hunt Jada without Harry's help for some reason. Jada uses the scythe. <em>Personally, it makes more sense for this scene to be a continuation of the night from the last episode, when Jada first gets the scythe, simply due to the fact that we have no idea how the girls found Jada in the first place. Plus it allows this episode to flow better in my opinion.</em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>27th of November, 2018 <em>(Tuesday - continued from the last episode despite outfit changes?)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>That morning Charity is there.</li>
<li>Maggie heads to AptitudeMatch.</li>
<li>Macy stays late at work.</li>
<li>A person goes missing.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>28th of November, 2018 <em>(Wednesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>A crime scene is taped off where the person went missing. Mel, Charity and Harry investigate, unknowingly being watched by Jada.</li>
<li>Macy and Maggie seem to be having breakfast or atleast coffee together in the kitchen. <em>It says it's nearly 8am on the wall clock.</em>
</li>
<li>That night as Mel takes out Haunts trash, Jada and her chat. Jada gives Mel back the shards of the scythe.</li>
<li>After work Mel (seemingly having changed out of her work clothes) talks to Charity. Apparently she destroyed the scythe all by her lonesome, which always bothered me, but I guess the writers couldn't have them using it to bust Harry out in the next episode onwards.</li>
<li>Harry and Charity share a moment. Macy is still at work.</li>
<li>Maggie goes on a date with Parker while Macy is looking over the stuff the demon left behind at the crime scene after getting home from work.</li>
<li>The girl that was next to Maggie and Parker gets taken by the demon, who was her date.</li>
<li>Macy goes out on her date with Wes who has been texting her since she was back home from work.</li>
<li>The last time three people went missing from Hilltowne was December 28th, 2001. Macy is the last victim.</li>
<li>The sisters wait in Macy's room as she takes a shower after the whole ordeal.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>29th of November, 2018 <em>(Thursday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mel it at work, probably around midday when Jada turns up to stop a mugging<em>. Mel's wearing the same outfit as the last time Jada showed up to her work, so maybe it really is her work clothes? Jada is in the same outfit too though...</em>
</li>
<li>Mel is in Harry's office, looking for Charity's compass to summon her. She's taken to see the Elders.</li>
<li>That night Macy is at the haunt planning to have a date with Galvin who never makes it. Originally I was going to make it at least a week after the whole Cicada demon ordeal but maybe Macy wasn't that phased by it.</li>
<li>Mel uses Jada's spell to reveal the Sarcana in the tattoo parlour and gets knocked out.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Jingle_Hell">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 9 - JINGLE HELL</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>29th of November, 2018 <em>(same night as previous episode - Thursday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mel wakes up from being knocked out and learns about initiation. She goes back to the attic to tell Maggie and Harry, who the latter is getting out the christmas decorations. Apparently decorations are typically put up in late November or early December, usually to coincide with the start of Advent.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>24th of December, 2018 <em>(Monday - Disclaimer: I personally don't celebrate Christmas, so I don't know if they'd be opening gifts 12am Christmas morning or 12am Boxing day but to me, it would make more sense to be the 24th.)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>They're setting up the Christmas Tree.</li>
<li>Harry has been feeding his Christmas cake brandy for the last three weeks.</li>
<li>Ray is driving from Minneapolis, having been in Japan and is supposed to be there by 4pm.</li>
<li>Galvin arrives and apparently there's a chance of a blizzard. It's getting closer to 4pm. Broken legs take around eight weeks to heal, I doubt he was in the hospital that long and simply hasn't been at work or around Macy, whose no doubt also been avoiding him because she blames herself for asking him on the date in the first place.</li>
<li>Shit unknowingly starts going sideways and Mel is texted by Jada for initiation. Parker arrives and Maggie let's him know they open presents at midnight.</li>
<li>In the time it takes to make the phone call to Mama Roz and for Macy to be knocked out and replaced, Harry has fallen asleep from the coquito.</li>
<li>It's well after 4pm, as Maggie is getting antsy until her dad finally texts that he's not coming. Maggie and Parker go to her room. Mel sees him remove the necklace and tells the other sister aka Hunter.</li>
<li>It's now dark outside. Mel wakes up Harry and takes him to the attic to look through the Book of Shadows. Parker goes to tell Maggie about the danger but Galvin needs help with the toilet. Then the shit really hits the fan. The Sarcana crows effectively scare off Hunter.</li>
<li>Maggie is taken by Parker but she walks back to the house where Galvin is asleep in the den and somehow it's midnight.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>25th of December, 2018 <em>(Tuesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>It's past midnight and Harry has a small gift for each of them. Hunter, then Parker, arrive once more and Harry gets sucked into Tartarus with Hunter.</li>
<li>Galvin understandably bounces soon after.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Keep_Calm_and_Harry_On">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 10 - KEEP CALM AND HARRY ON</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sometime after the 25th of December, 2018 <em>(Tuesday onwards)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Daylight, they can't find anything in the texts and Charity doesn't have any information either that can help Harry. They still haven't told her about Galvin witnessing what he did. <em>All the Christmas decorations have been taken down so unless they took them down immediately on Christmas day, I assume they at least left them a few days since I don't think it was their first priority.</em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3rd? of January, 2019 <em>(Thursday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Maggie's apparently been crying for a week and the holidays seem to be over and people are back to work and study.<em> Poor Harry has gotten royally fucked over. Apparently the USA starts back the year usually around January 3rd or after. I don't know if University would start near the end of a week or not, so don't take this as a definite start date.</em>
</li>
<li>Maggie does a spell before going to university.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4th of January, 2019 <em>(Friday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Maggie does the spell once more that morning.</li>
<li>That night Macy pulls a heist with Galvin.</li>
<li>Maggie is later dumped into Tartarus because Charity was duped by Alistair.</li>
<li>Macy and Mel get the harbinger to Dante hours later.</li>
<li>Alistair turns up pissed and Maggie in return gets angry and creates a spell with her sisters. Possibly already past 12 and into the next day by now.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5th of January, 2019<em> (Saturday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Charity tells a resting Harry she loves him back at the house and that his son is still alive. Mel is meeting Jada in the meantime at the Haunt, to give her the hellflames and then spends the night/morning with her.</li>
<li>Galvin arrives while its still early morning and gives Macy Julia's research. Maggie and Macy share 52% while Maggie and Mel share 23%.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Witch_Perfect"><span class="u"> <strong>EP 11 - WITCH PERFECT</strong> </span></a></li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>7th of January, 2019 <em>(Monday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mel and Maggie are delivering Harry breakfast in the attic. Maggie is planning to audition for the Hilltones. Harry is writing what he remembers and putting the pieces together. Macy breaks the news of their parentage not too long after that. Maggie realises Parker had lied about needing a transfusion from her too because of it.</li>
<li>Macy presents the letters to Maggie before her audition for the Hilltones.</li>
<li>That night Galvin comes over and Macy casts a spell for secrets to be revealed. <em>Macy's father died in April 2016 and his last letter to their mom was March 25th.</em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8th of January, 2019 <em>(Tuesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Maggie is at practice and when she comes home Macy is waiting for her with the letters she found with Galvin.</li>
<li>Mel goes and sees Jada.</li>
<li>Macy and Galvin later find out via more letters that Maggie was conceived on New Years Eve 2000.<em> This information could now be void as of Season 2 as Maggie is turning 20 despite it still apparently being 2019 unless they meant the affair happened while it was still 1999 and I misunderstood the line...which ofcourse is a possibility.</em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9th? of January, 2019 <em>(Wednesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Maggie is at another practice and notices the demonic pitch pipe. Apparently it's the last Hilltownes rehearsal before their showcase later that night.<em> It's strange that they've barely had a week of practice but somehow ready for a showcase, but I doubt Macy would sit on those letters for too long...I could always be wrong though.</em>
</li>
<li>Mel is with Jada at the Haunt.</li>
<li>The Hilltones' performance is happening soon. Macy, Galvin and Harry do the research for the pipe before Macy and Galvin head to help since Harry is weakened.</li>
<li>Later that night Macy and Maggie bond over letters while Harry talks to Charity in the attic and Mel goes on a walk with Jada. Macy discovers she was brought back from the dead probably around midnight as she goes for a run to clear her head soon after.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/You%27re_Dead_to_Me">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 12 - YOU'RE DEAD TO ME</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>10th of January, 2019 <em>(Thursday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>While Macy is known to take baths at 3am she only got back after a long run an hour earlier.</li>
<li>Harry was planning to tell the girls at breakfast about him deciding not to be their whitelighter anymore but Mel and Maggie fill him in on the letters.</li>
<li>Later that day Macy has summoned the necromancer, meanwhile Harry is with Mel since she is the first and only one of the sisters to turn up after getting his texts after seeing Niko. Maggie is at university in the meantime but gets home to see Knansie and Macy before getting attacked by Cyd.</li>
<li>Shit goes down at the house and Harry wonky powers take Mel to England where it's night due to where they're going being 5~ hours ahead of Hilltown's time. They get a drink at the pub before wandering all night looking for something to spark Harry's memories.</li>
<li>The sun's gone down back in Hilltowne as they're chaining up Cyd. Maggie's gone to her university party.</li>
<li>It's now morning in England, Harry thinks there is something familiar about the Strathcona Church. They sort through the files, which could've taken a few hours but by the time they get home it's still dark in Hilltowne.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>11th of January, 2019 <em>(Friday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mel and Maggie bring Macy a hot drink and check in on her.</li>
<li>Macy talks to Julia at work. Mel and Harry are looking in on at Niko at the coffee shop, probably before Harry has work and Maggie is at the university already.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Manic_Pixie_Nightmare">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 13 - MANIC PIXIE NIGHTMARE</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>5th of March, 2019<em> (Tuesday - originally had this occur back as January but it doesn't make sense later on.)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Parker invites the sisters to his friend Judd's wake since he suspects something supernatural is happening. Macy is at work in the meantime and Mel is leaving Jada's after sleeping over.</li>
<li>They attend Judd's wake, seemingly later that night. Another death happens and they head back to the house to research what could have done it.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6th of March, 2019<em> (Wednesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Next morning Galvin arrives before work and Macy and him go to see Mama Roz.</li>
<li>At lunch Macy tells her sisters and Harry about what happened when she and Galvin saw Mama Roz.</li>
<li>They spend the entire afternoon setting up the pixie trap and it's dark when they finish.</li>
<li>Later that night they head off to save Harry and the pixie. Mel uses the hex that she and Jada used a few weeks ago, while Harry is unconscious.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7th of March, 2019 <em>(Thursday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mel and Jada are attacked by witch hunters.</li>
<li>Macy and Maggie eat pasta together that night in the kitchen. Macy then loses her virginity to Galvin sometime after.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Touched_by_a_Demon">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 14 - TOUCHED BY A DEMON</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>8th of March, 2019 <em>(Friday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Maggie blows Parker away accidentally prior to planned sex.</li>
<li>That evening Macy is still stress baking.</li>
<li>Harry talks to her in the attic and they both say goodnight. Portal opens and the characters come out.</li>
<li>Maggie is trying to seduce Parker again. Mel is with Jada and Niko, dealing with the witch hunters.</li>
<li>After being saved by Maggie and Mel, Macy spends the rest of the night/early hours of the morning watching Heaven's Vice with them.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9th of March, 2019 <em>(Saturday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mel leaves that morning after Macy makes the decision to call Charity.</li>
<li>Maggie sees Parker and they sleep together for the first time before discovering the vortex viribus</li>
<li>Fiona wakes up as the vortex viribus is activated.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Switches_%26_Stones">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 15 - SWITCHES AND STONES</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>9th of March, 2019 <em>(same day as episode prior - Saturday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Maggie informs Harry and they get Charity and Macy, who were seeing the Elders.</li>
<li>Mel is in the isle of Hy-Breasal Ireland, which is around 5 hours ahead of Hilltowne, with Jada looking for the Sirona stone.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10th of March, 2019<em> (Sunday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Next day Maggie is with Parker at college, signing up for spring rush.<em> I have no idea when spring rush is and said sign up. There is so much conflicting information out on the wild, wild web since different universities have different times and don't all follow the same schedule...</em>
</li>
<li>Maggie has Chinese food for dinner. Mel gets back with Jada that night.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>11th of March, 2019 <em>(Monday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Macy goes for a run early that morning after a nightmare.</li>
<li>Mel and Maggie woke up in the other's body.</li>
<li>Kappa rush brunch.</li>
<li>Maggie (Mel) gets kidnapped for Greek shit that night. Macy is with Charity and Priyanka in the attic. And Mel (Maggie) goes to see Jada instead of covering her shift.</li>
<li>They band together later that night for Medusa.</li>
<li><em>Macy helps pick out Maggie's outfit for the next day.</em></li>
<li>Macy sees Priyanka later that night/early morning hours in the attic. Charity kills her Priyanka.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Memento_Mori">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 16 - MEMENTO MORI</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>12th of March, 2019 <em>(Tuesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>That morning Macy has no memory of the incident. Charity is there, hovering.</li>
<li>Apparently Macy helped pick out Maggie's outfit the night before but she has no recollection of that either.</li>
<li><em>Harry says it's Tuesday.</em></li>
<li><em>Maggie's borrowed rose gold earrings from Macy three times.</em></li>
<li>The sisters have lunch together.</li>
<li>Harry and Charity sleep together. <em>It's also the ten year anniversary of Fiona's supposed death.</em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>13th of March, 2019 <em>(Wednesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Next morning Macy stares at her bruises and checks the attic and Charity appears, wipes her memory again</li>
<li>The gang gather around and Charity acts up a storm before dismissing most of them. She plants the seed about Macy going after Priyanka on her own.</li>
<li>Maggie's out for lunch with Parker.</li>
<li>Harry checks Priyanka's apartment.<em> It seems to be night so probably after he goes to work for the day.</em>
</li>
<li>That night Macy is tossing and turning, she finds Priyanka stuffed in a chest in the attic.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>14th of March, 2019 <em>(Thursday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>That morning Macy talks to her sisters and they go to talk to Julia.</li>
<li>Macy goes to the attic once more and starts working things out.</li>
<li>
<em>It's snowing.</em> Charity kidnaps Macy.</li>
<li>Its getting dark out and Mel and Maggie get home. With Harry they go to the vortex and deal with Charity.</li>
<li>The sisters relive their mother's death while Harry watches the prisoner and Fiona arrives to talk to Charity before she is taken away by the guards.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>15th of March, 2019<em> (Friday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Charity is saved by Alistair.</li>
<li>Maggie is with Parker that morning after hearing about his fall.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Surrender">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 17 - SURRENDER</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>15th of March, 2019 <em>(same day as the episode prior - Friday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Only twelve elders remain.</li>
<li>Harry is stripped of his powers.</li>
<li>20th of March, 2019 (Wednesday)</li>
<li>Harry has been missing for a few days. Macy makes breakfast for the sisters. <em>Macy's phone says 10:06am.</em>
</li>
<li>Maggie is seeing Julia during the morning while Mel is with Niko.</li>
<li>Macy texts them both to get home asap. It's probably around lunchtime or just after. Harry's back and old, he's allowed to stay to give advice until a new Whitelighter is found. Harry is wearing his lapel pin, something he apparently once told Maggie he wanted to be buried with.</li>
<li>That evening Mel goes to see Jada for help. She refuses, the Sarcana are preparing the keeper to take on her new powers as they don't want the elders controlling magic anymore. Fiona agrees that Jada was right to refuse Mel in helping Harry as anyone whose cozy with her sister isn't worth saving. Mel and her sisters force the elders' hands not soon after but are seemingly ignored when it comes to Harry's reinstatement as their whitelighter.</li>

</ul><p>
  <strong>21st of March, 2019 <em>(Thursday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>It seems to be early morning when they're sent back. Mel has only been in the Sarcana for a few months.</li>
<li>Once Mel gets back from Niko's, the sisters do research. It's March, and is spring according to Mel. The Vernal equinox is that day which according to google said event seems to last from the 19th to the 21st usually.</li>
<li>Harry kept the surveillance compass and its receiver ring from Charity.</li>
<li>Maggie meets Viralis and her greatest desire is a love that never leaves. Harry apparently was stalking them. He gives them a simple repair spell. Fiona is stalking him.</li>
<li>They arrive at the barn place and Niko greets them before shit goes down. Fiona fails to get the map from Harry.</li>
<li><em>Maggie delivers the demon blood Macy collected from Viralis to Julia that afternoon.</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>22nd of March, 2019 <em>(Friday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Maggie checks with Julia on how Parker is going that morning, Julia plans on giving another dose tonight.</li>
<li>They're having tea with an even older Harry, potentially morning tea. Fiona arrives, then Jada, who is told about the two Sarcana under Fiona's bed. Fiona takes Harry.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/The_Replacement">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 18 - THE REPLACEMENT</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>22nd of March, 2019 <em>(same day as episode prior - Friday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>That night they meet Tessa. Harry is believed to have died.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>23rd of March, 2019<em> (Saturday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>The girls sleep in that morning. A bursar contacts Maggie and wants $30,000 for tuition.</li>
<li>Galvin is supposed to land back at 8pm that night.</li>
<li>Mel is at work. Her Sarcana tattoo has disappeared.</li>
<li>Galvin arrived on time, his flight was 7 hours in coach.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>24th of March, 2019 <em>(Sunday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Next morning two of the sisters take the Yoruba artifacts to Mama Roz while Maggie babysits the body.</li>
<li>Macy is going for a walk with Galvin and the sun seems to be setting. For the demon curing it has the be the next night as it's a full moon. That night they're having a slumber party with the dead guy and discussing Galvin etc.</li>
<li>Mama Roz is killed.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>25th of March, 2019 (Monday)</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Maggie is at the black student union meeting.</li>
<li>Mel is working Niko and Greta's bachelorette party that night but leaves with Maggie to Mama Roz's</li>
<li>Macy is with Galvin, who is possessed. Spring has finally sprung and the Abiku wants Macy because she was stillborn.</li>
<li>Macy uses her dark side to stop Galvin's heart and then restart it.</li>
<li>Later Galvin and Macy break up. <em>For some reason Tessa didn't heal Galvin's finger wounds, then again she's probably just being petty since she didn't get to wipe his memories and all that.</em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>26th of March, 2019<em> (Tuesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Macy didn't really sleep at all and is still wide awake that morning. Niko calls Mel, the tattoo parlor has been ransacked and the Sarcana massacred. Mel also revealed she's a witch to Niko.</li>
<li>Mel tells her sisters the news.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Source_Material">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 19 - SOURCE MATERIAL</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>26th of March, 2019 <em>(same day as episode prior - Tuesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>That night Macy uses her sight via Harry's lapel pin, to watch the Sarcana massacre with Mel and Maggie. They then summon Tessa, tell her about Harry being alive and put a tracker on her before she leaves.</li>
<li><em>The massacre could have happened any of the days but probably on the Friday as Mel only noticed her tattoo gone on the Saturday and the Sarcana weren't prepared for Fiona's return.</em></li>
<li>Alistair used Charity to break Hunter out of Tartarus during one of the days prior to Tuesday as well.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>27th of March, 2019 <em>(Wednesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Galvin is ignoring Macy at work.</li>
<li>Maggie is trying to have sex with Parker as its been weeks since they've been together but he wants to wait until the final dose which is the next night</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>28th of March, 2019 <em>(Thursday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mel takes the first shift of tracking Tessa while Macy goes to work.</li>
<li>Apparently the elders magically cleaned up the bodies of the Sarcana.</li>
<li>Parker is getting his final dose that night and thinks he kills Julia, his mother was he does.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>29th of March, 2019 <em>(Friday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Macy comes into work early and later finds Julia's body with Galvin. <em>Probably had to pretend everything was good at work the whole day despite their boss not showing up.</em>
</li>
<li>Later that day Mel has her shift at the haunt. Maggie is strutting her way to get laid but can't find Parker. Maggie and Macy swap stories. Meanwhile, Mel is tagging along with Tessa via a spell, leaving behind Niko and finding Fiona and a tired Harry.</li>
<li>Macy is using the needle to see Julia's death. Hunter pretends to be Maggie to drive away Parker.</li>
<li>The girls join together at the mausoleum. Charity watches it all via scrying.</li>
<li>They head back home after scaring off Fiona and say a few words for Tessa.</li>
<li>Harry handles Julia's body that night while the girls sleep.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>30th of March, 2019 <em>(Saturday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Next morning Harry makes breakfast. Macy then heads to work.</li>
<li>Mel's at the Haunt with Niko. Parker turns up to see his dad.</li>
<li>That evening Maggie gets a letter from Parker who is getting the origin dagger thrust into him.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Ambush">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 20 - AMBUSH</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>31st of March, 2019 <em>(Sunday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Elder Silver turns up since more elders are dying. Apparently Alistair is the immortal protector of the Source, just like Fiona is the keeper of the Flame.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5th of May, 2019 <em>(Sunday - originally had it as the 1st of April)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Macy goes dark at breakfast. Lucy arrives wanting Maggie's margarita recipe for her Cinco de Mayo party that night.<em> Which should mean it's actually May 5th and not the 1st of April that I originally had it written as. Since I'm going to use May as being the canon month, perhaps Fiona has simply been hunting the Elders all month?</em>
</li>
<li>Macy is with Harry in his office before they head back home with Galvin's artifacts. Meanwhile Mel and Maggie look for Lucy whose being doing Alistair's dirty work unknowingly.</li>
<li>Macy becomes the voodoo doll. Alistair and Fiona join forces. Mel and Maggie get back just after Harry puts Macy in bed, which she reluctantly went. Niko arrives just after and once she leaves Elder Silver arrives and they lay the trap with elders, who subsequently get murdered by Hunter.</li>
<li>They are warding the house to protect Elder Silver until it starts getting dark. Macy hurts Mel and they find the secret room after Macy breaks Elder Bari's needle. The secret room is axed for Season 2 onwards, as are the items in said room. Hunter gives them 20 minutes to get to the Haunt with the last elder.</li>
<li>After defeating Hunter they go back to the house for drinks. A drink Harry picked up in San Miguel De Allende back in 2003.</li>
<li>Fiona meets with Charity to kill her but Charity gets away.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6th of May, 2019 <em>(Monday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Niko arrives with stuff for tracking Parker and Mel tells her about erasing her memories a few months ago. It seems to be starting to get light outside and the party at the haunt has long since stopped and is in the process of being cleaned up as well.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Rain">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 21 - RED RAIN</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>6th of May, 2019 <em>(same day as episode prior - Monday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>They've changed clothes, probably got some sleep too. Maggie hears Parker and informs the others.</li>
<li>Kappas and Phi Deltas are all at the hospital. Macy runs off to the lab to test the blood, Galvin arrives there to help.</li>
<li>Mel, Harry and Maggie go to the place Niko helped them find.</li>
<li>After getting her findings Macy meets the gang back at the attic and Galvin goes back to the hospital before texting her updates.</li>
<li>Macy and Mel go to the hospital while Maggie and Harry try to reach Parker. Mel sees Niko is infected due to Greta taking off the ring.</li>
<li>Mel, Macy and Galvin see the dark storm clouds rolling in, signifying they're running out of time. Galvin and Macy head to the roof while Mel gets back to the house to get the Book of Shadows.</li>
<li>Maggie and Harry find Charity in the gardens of Latebra, bringing Mel and unluckily leading Parker right to Charity. Fiona listens to Parker's fight. Mel and Maggie somehow get back home. Harry probably orbed them home after dumping Fiona in the Vortex Viribus and then getting back to her.</li>
<li>Meanwhile Macy and Galvin set up the ritual and Fiona finds and kills her Charity. Harry goes and tells Mel and Maggie, probably took Charity's body somewhere. Then again maybe he just left her dead ass back in that place.</li>
<li>Maggie is taken by Alistair and Galvin is finishing the sacrifice, Harry arriving there. He takes a grieving Macy back to the house where Mel has just finished calling the hospital. It's raining blood and they head to the eye of the storm.</li>
<li>Fiona ignites the flame with her death and Parker arrives. Macy takes the dagger and puts it in her before stepping into the flames.</li>
<li>Source Macy brings them home after killing Alistair and goes to resurrect Galvin.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/The_Source_Awakens">
    <span class="u"> <strong>EP 22 - THE SOURCE AWAKENS</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>7th of May, 2019 <em>(Tuesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Galvin wakes up in Macy's room, said owner having not slept at all.</li>
<li>Macy listens in on her family's morning conversation. Said family avoids her. Mel claims to have work but is really going to catch up with Galvin before he starts work. Maggie says she has pilates but is really going to see Parker.</li>
<li>Harry visits Macy in her room and she reads his thoughts. He's texted by the sisters to meet at his office.</li>
<li>It seems to be getting dark outside when Macy arrives to thwart them.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ALTERNATIVE HISTORY ETC</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>On Macy's first attempt at rewriting history, she goes to introduce herself to Marisol at the house, forgetting about the curse. Marisol dies and her sisters, not knowing who she is, attacks her. Macy then goes to see Knansie at the Handy Dandy Snacks and Harry seems to recognise her.</li>
<li>Macy rewrites everything again, this time Mel is the sacrifice. Mel is a driver for the Hitch Hail app and is taking Harry to a women's studies conference in Seattle despite him still being Maggie and Macy's whitelighter. They later get Maggie and then the prism but Macy turns up and Marisol still dies despite everything.</li>
<li>Macy rewrites history again. It's May 19th. Macy doesn't exist in this world. They go back in time and to the original timeline. <em>I'm not sure if all this means Macy becomes the Source on the 19th too, instead of the 6th? Or if in that timeline they were just days ahead.</em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6th of May, 2019 <em>(the day of Macy becoming the Source - Monday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Macy relocates them in New York but Harry brings them back and they convince her to do the spell to remove the Source. Pieces of her necklace are in three separate corners of the world, so nobody, not even them, can find them as Harry wipes their memories. <em>I'm hoping he wiped his own too, or else that's gonna be a problem in the future.</em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7th? of May, 2019 <em>(Tuesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>They visit Marisol's grave.</li>
<li>Afterwards Mel goes and sees Niko. Maggie says goodbye to Parker.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8th? of May, 2019 <em>(Wednesday)</em></strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>They've been to Galvin's funeral and then once they get back to the house a welcoming party is there to greet them.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As of season 2 it seems quite a few things have been axed, things that were once considered canon can now sort of not make sense. I won't be uploading my take on the season 2 timeline until they officially complete the season and move onto the next. I also haven't done a preseason timeline because a lot of things, for example birthdays, aren't very clear as of yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>